mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)
Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) is the working title for an upcoming new fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series, currently in development by the newly named NetherRealm Studios (formerly WB Games Chicago). The game was first hinted at by developer Ed Boon on January 2009, shortly after the release of the previous game in the franchise, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. On June 18, 2009, Boon confirmed in his Twitter page that they were performing motion capture for the game. He also revealed that the game will not have superheroes in it this time around, thus ruling out a sequel to Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, and that they were again aiming for a "Mature" rating, contrarily to the "Teen" rating attained by the previous game. Plot In a most recent interview, more of the plot has been revealed. The story recounts the events of the first three games in an alternate timeline where Raiden receives a message from himself in the future where Armageddon has happened and Shao Kahn became the supreme leader of the worlds. Because of this plot, characters and scenarios present are the classics ones, bringing the old back to new and starting a new conflict. Gameplay The normal blows have changed a bit, instead of having a few punches and kicks divided between high and low, now there's a button for each member: front arm, front leg, back arm, and back leg. Those attack buttons are based on those from Namco Bandai's Tekken series. This combines with most martial arts techniques and serves to let more fluid character animations, but does not change much the feel of the game for those who already have experience with 2D games. The player also can make many special moves and execute them without much effort. Also added with new gameplay is the intro and outro animations. Each character will have a diffrent intro and outro, depending if they decided to do a fatality or not. The controls also refer a lot to Mortal Kombat 3, with the clash limited to a single plane, the fastest pace of struggle, many movements that throw the opponent into the air, and several others that take advantage of aerial combat. The "run" button will not come back, but there will be a quick dash and paste to the player's opponent and inflict even more damage if they're quick in getting their combo. Also out is the infamous system "dial-a-Kombo", which was introduced in MK3 and was to use pre-defined sequences of buttons to execute "ready" combos. This brings a lot of freedom to play and with the speed of return, as it is very easy to improvise a few effective beatings. Another welcome return are the "real" Fatalities. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon used the infamous Kreate-a-fatality and Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe used far less violent versions of the finishers. Now violence is back with great pride, this time the team began creating the game for fatalities, an element that was before the end of the development cycle. From this process emerged ideas how to combine fatalities, "before, Kung Lao had a fatality in which he cut a guy in half and another in which he beheaded a person, now he has one where he does both."- Ed Boon in an interview with Giant Bomb. One new feature that has drawn much attention and keeps very well the climate of brutality is the introduction of X-ray moves. With them, the player can see the internal damage caused by the blows on the opponent. The player must wait until their special bar is full before they can use the X-ray moves for their fighter and this is not necessary to use combo breakers or versions of the special powers that cause more damage, since both use their special abilities bar. There is also distinct damage done to the characters during the matches. Confirmed Characters The game will feature 26 plus DLC characters and the following confirmed characters are: *Johnny Cage *Kung Lao *Mileena *Nightwolf *Raiden (confirmed as playable by Ig.com) *Reptile *Scorpion *Sektor *Shang Tsung (confirmed as playable by Ig.com) *Sub-Zero (confirmed to be the original Sub-Zero by Ig.com) Cameo Appearances: *Kira and Li Mei are shown chained in Shao Kahn's Arena. (Only in the trailer version) *Tanya is also among those chained seen in Shao Kahn's Arena in her Deception attire. (Screenshot below in gallery) *Raiden and Shao Kahn appear in the beginning of the trailer, but have not been shown in gameplay. *Daegon is shown fighting Kenshi at a random time and Reiko at a different time in the background of the Pit 2 stage. *Shang Tsung on his throne. *Rain and a Shadow Priest are shown looking over a corpse of some sort on The Temple stage. Confirmed Arenas *The Bridge *Dead Pool *Living Forest *Pit II *Rooftop *Throne Room *Kahn's Arena *The Cathedral Recent News Midway, along with the Mortal Kombat franchise, has now since become part of Warner Bros. Many former Midway employees are now employees of Warner Bros. It was confirmed on Ed Boon's Twitter that Chameleon and Hsu Hao will not be returning for Mortal Kombat 9 or any future games. There will be many other unpopular or "clone" characters not returning along with them. Sonya's most recent voice actress, Dana Lyn Baron confirmed that in September of 2009 she had once again lent her voice for the veteran Mortal Kombat character. Brenda Barrie, the actress who did the motion capture for Catwoman and Wonder Woman in MK vs. DC Universe, is taking the role as Kitana for MK9, confirming her as a character. Sorin Brouwers, who did the motion capture of Green Lantern, Kano, and Scorpion in MK vs DC, is expecting to come back but it is unknown which character he will portray. In June 10, 2010, the first official information, along with a trailer, was released. Amongst the new gameplay features was a Tag Team mode, shown in the trailer. At E3, GameSpot interviewed with Ed Boon. The gameplay is said to be a mixture of everything well-received concerning Mortal Kombat. The simplified gameplay engine with the addition of the Tag Team features will allow for a plethora of custom combos. Regarding the game's position within the canon, Boon confirmed that the game takes place shortly after Armageddon, the story involving a time-travel element that takes the characters back to events between the first three games, but with added twists. In July 1, 2010, Hector Sanchez was interviewed, he said Konquest will not be in this game and says Raiden will actually be playable and Shang Tsung is heavily rumored to be playable. He also says he knows all of the characters that are going to be in the game but he can't say who they are right now. Release Mortal Kombat 9 is expected to be released in March 2011. Trivia *This is the first fighting game in the franchise to include battle intros for the characters, something that has been a mainstay in many other fighting games. However, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks had battle intros for the characters in the game's "Versus" mode. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0079.jpg|Scorpion in game. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 243.jpg|Sub-Zero in game. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 238.jpg|Sektor. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1151.jpg|Reptile. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1844.jpg|Johnny Cage. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1875.jpg|Kung Lao. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 187.jpg|Mileena. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 240.jpg|Nightwolf. File:Mortal Kombat E3 Debut Trailer 458.jpg|Shao Khan. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 340.jpg|A display of the new X-Ray moves. File:T mortalkombat e310 debut hd 343.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0428.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0438.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0468.jpg|Sub-Zero "liver crush" X-Ray move. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0476.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0704.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 0713.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1130.jpg|Johnny Cage's famous "Split Punch" X-Ray move. File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1141.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1182.jpg File:Mortal Kombat New Gameplay 1221.jpg File:KitanaChainedKahnsArena.jpg|Kitana shown chained up in the first official trailer. 37716_409811477733_627162733_4759616_2642575_n.jpg|Tanya is shown chained up in Shao Kahn's arena on the far right of the image. References External Links http://www.trmk.org/games/mortal_kombat_9/ http://www.totalmortalkombat.com/mk9/mk9.php